twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Hammerhead
Hammerhead is one of the vehicles introduced in the original Twisted Metal. It appears in every Twisted Metal game, except for Twisted Metal 4 and Twisted Metal: Black. Hammerhead also appears in Twisted Metal (2012), albeit as a boss vehicle. Hammerhead has always been a monster truck and, distinctively, has been driven by different contestants in every appearance it has made. Hammerhead's Special Weapon always involved crushing opponents using its giant wheels. Twisted Metal Vehicle: Ford F-Series 'Hammerhead' A MONSTER that crushes its enemies under its giant tires. It handles for crud, but its power is awesome! Driver: Dave & Mike A stolen monster truck, two high school drop outs, and a collection of hard rock CD's. What could possibly go wrong! Vehicle Type: Monster Truck Special Weapon: 5/5 * Crusher: Smash opponents to a pulp under your giant treads of death! Crush your opponents under your massive tires with this attack. NOTE: Hammerhead's special move occurs automatically if you are within "crushing range" of an enemy and if you have enough Special Weapon energy units left. You do not have to hit the special weapon button to execute this attack. Speed: 1/5 Handling: 2/5 Armor: 4/5 License Plate: KILRGRN (Killer Green) Twisted Metal 2 Vehicle: 1976 Ford Bronco 'Hammerhead' Drivers: Mike & Stu Vehicle Type: Monster Truck Handling: Sluggish Armor: 3/5 Special Weapon: 3/5 * Monster Crush: Hammerhead's Special Weapon allows the monster truck to crush an enemy under its wheels. Simply drive into another vehicle and the wheels do the rest! The weapon is automatic; it is not necessary to press the fire button. Be careful when chasing a victim! Though they cannot stop your hit-and-run, your enemies can still defend themselves! Speed: 1/5 License Plate: BLUDEE WHLS (Bloody Wheels) Twisted Metal 3 Vehicle: Jeep Wrangler 'Hammerhead' Driver: Granny Dread Vehicle Type: Monster Truck Handling: Sluggish Armor: 3/5 Special Weapon: 3/5 * Stomp: Useful for ramming opponents and sending these foul-mouthed hooligans running back to their mommies. Speed: 1/5 Twisted Metal: Small Brawl This teen wants nothing less than to be a hardcore rock star! If he wins, Calypso will make this wish come true! Driver Name: Hammerhead Vehicle This monster truck is meant for crushing cars! Its tires can grow spikes and shred other cars to pieces. Get close to your opponents and press the Fire Weapon button button for car crushing action! Name: Hammerhead Armor: 8/10 Acceleration: 6/10 Top Speed: 5/10 Handling: 5/10 Special Weapon: Spikes will come out of the wheel and the monster truck will pounce on the vehicle three times before jumping off. Ending: Twisted Metal: Head-On Hammerhead is operated by Catfish. Here he enters the tournament to claim a human trophy. To unlock him, you have to beat the Sky Track mini-game (in Tokyo Rooftops) by coming in first place. Character Bio Name: Catfish Tale of the Tape: Age: 47 -- Height: 6' 1" -- Weight: 175 Backstory: Catfish, a man who prides himself as the mighty hunter, decided to modify his favorite rig to compete in this year's Twisted Metal, because after all, it's just another form of hunting, though it's done vehicular style. Catfish's illustrious, and often illegal, hunting obsession has resulted in the collection of the head of every type of big-game creature he's been able to claim to proudly hang in his trophy room. Now, Catfish's ultimate dream is to hunt the most intelligent species in the animal kingdom--the human--in an all-out, man-versus-man struggle for the survival of the fittest in the raw wilderness. Vehicle Name: Hammerhead Special Weapon: Ram Attack - Leaps into the air and crushes cars underneath its wheels. It will only work if there's a blue rectangle around the car when near other vehicles. Twisted Metal (2012) In this installment Hammerhead appears in Sunsprings, California as the final boss in Sweet Tooth's campaign (The Brothers Grimm), along with Slayer. They look identical, but have different colors - Hammerhead is red and Slayer is yellow. Endings Twisted Metal: Small Brawl In his ending Calypso, instead of making him a rock star, turns him into a teen pop-star. Twisted Metal: Head-On Catfish was happy to win and is ready to claim the last animal, the human. Even though he killed people throughout the tournament, he wanted to hunt them like an actual hunter: "I want one on one. Hiding in the bush. Just you and your best rifle against some real mean son of a gun! Some...soon-to-be-hanging-in-your-hallway animal!" We later see Catfish hunting in the forest, spying a shadowy image of a person. When he shot at it, he discovers it was a decoy and that the hunter was now the hunted! Unfortunately, Catfish forgot to specify who the "real mean son of a gun" was, and it turns out to be Calypso! He gets blasted by Calypso's rifle and his head was hung on the mantle, along with his rifle and knife. Trivia * In the original Twisted Metal, Hammerhead's color in the game in green, but in his lost ending, he is blue. Hammerhead could have possibly been colored blue in the beta because of this. * Hammerhead, having two drivers in the first game, was the first vehicle to introduce a concept of having two drivers in a vehicle instead of one. This concept was later applied to Twisted Metal (2012), although the passengers acted as gunners. * Hammerhead's original name in the Twisted Metal 2 beta was Deadhead. * Hammerhead in Twisted Metal: Head On's ending may be a reference to Mr. Grimm's ending in the original Twisted Metal, as they both wanted Calypso (yet Hammerhead failed to capture him, Mr. Grimm took him without a problem). * In Twisted Metal 4 in the Create A Car menu you can make a Monster Truck and you can name it Hammerhead. However, you can't give it it's signature special. Category:Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 2 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 3 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Head-On Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal (2012) Vehicles